


Memorial

by Historymaker99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Platonic sarah Jane and the doctor, Sad, funerap fuc, in memoriam of elisabeth sladen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: The eleventh doctor gets call to attend a funeral that he never wanted to go to, the funeral of his closest friend Sarah Jane smith. I wrote this in honor of Elisabeth Sladen.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Sarah Jane Smith, Eleventh Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, Tenth Doctor & Sarah Jane Smith, Tenth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, The Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, Third Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Kudos: 2





	Memorial

The Doctor and Amy were sitting around chatting in the tardis one lazy day as they tried to figure out where to go next. The phone began to ring and they both went to answer it. the Doctor gets to the phone first as he walks over to it and picks it up holding the phone close to his ear. “Hello yes this is the Doctor speaking how may I help you”? His smile drops as the conversation continues. “Ah uh oh ok I'll be right there” he said quickly slamming the phone down and going to sit down on the steps by the tardis console and he puts his face in his hands as he lets out a sob.

“Doctor who was it” Amy asked as she puts a hand on his shoulder. The Doctor looked at her with a solemn face as if he could cry at any moment and says, “that was kate Stewart she’s the daughter of a man I used to travel with a long time ago, she now works for UNIT in London and she said that one of my best friends a lady who used to travel with me a long time ago as well has passed away”. Amy gasped as her hand covered her mouth. “oh Doctor are you going to be ok”? “yes but is it alright if we go to her funeral”? “of course” Amy said pulling the Doctor into a hug. he smiled sadly as he hugs her back. “thank you”. “so” Amy says as she pulls away from him. “what was her name”? he grinned. “her name was Sarah Jane smith and she was brilliant, you see she was a journalist prentdimg to be her esteemed aunt when I met her at unit and she traveled with me when I was in my 3rd and 4th regenerations she seeing as she was such a good journalist she loved to find stories on aliens but she didn't like unit very much”. “she sounds wonderful Doctor”. “oh she was” he says as he chuckled. “I was the only one she ever let call her Sarah instead of Sarah Jane you see”. 

He stood up and walked down the hall of the tardis. “I'll be back later I just want some time to be alone Amy”. “of course Doctor take all of the time you need”. she gave him another hug. “remember if you need to talk you can come to me”. he smiled. “thank you pond” he whispered. He walked out of the control room and down the hall to his bedroom. He walked over to his closet and pulled something out that he hasn’t touched or seen in years. it was an extremely long multi colored scarf that brought back so many memories. He smiled as memories came running back. He remembered how he first met her as the third Doctor and tears fell as he remembered all the times the good and bad and the day they said goodbye.

“Doctor” Amy called from down the hallway. “we're here the tardis landed”. the Doctor sighed as he put the scarf away. “I’m coming” he called. he walked back to the control room and out the front doors and Amy goes to hold his hand. “come on” she whispers. He sheds a tear and nods. They walk through the front doors of the funeral home and go over to sign the book of guests. Amy writes her name Amelia pond and the Doctor writes the Doctor John smith. he looks down the list at the names his hearts are heavy when he sees luke rani Clyde sky and Maria's names on the list. “They must be so sad” he murmurs. He chuckles as he sees k9 on there as well and he brightens when he sees 2 more names written down as well, Martha jones and jack harkness. “come on” he says, walking inside. some people turn to look at him as he comes in. “who's that” some of the other guests whisper. he grins as he saw Kate Stewart there as well and she gives him a nod that goes unseen by many others in the funeral home. You see only a handful of people here have seen him in this regeneration. 

The doctor walks over to the casket and his hearts just about break as he looked at Sarah Jane looking so peaceful as if she could just be sleeping. “she's still beautiful” he whispers you soling her hair ever so slightly. “even at her glorious age”. his eyes well up and he breaks down crying as he sits by the coffin. Amy pulls him close as he cries into her shoulder. “they always leave all of my companions do” he sobs. “oh Doctor” Amy whispers ruffling his hair. “would master like a tissue”? the Doctor turns and he grins as he sees K9 beside them a tissue box sticking out of it's back. “hey k9” he says. “how are you old boy”? “I am fine master”. “that's great” he says with a sniffle as he finishes crying and rubs his eyes dry. “how are Luke sky Clyde rani and Maria doing”? K9 lowers his head. “masters Luke and Clyde and mistresses sky rani and Maria are sad but they will be okay in time”. “thank you k9 you keep a watch on them for me okay”? “affirmative master”. 

Later at the graveside service the Doctor asks to speak. “alright” Luke says nodding as he gives the doctor his approval. the Doctor smiles a spoken smile as he pats luke on the back and turns to speak to those gathered there, he stands up straight and walks around the casket and begins his speech. “when I first met Sarah Jane smith she was a young journalist looking for a good story”. “we became good friends and we traveled many years together heck we saved the world on more than one occasion”. “we faced so many good and bad things aliens I might add and through it all we became close and it broke my hearts to say goodbye”. “I did give her a goodbye present a while back and that is her lovely dog k9 then a while back I saw her again and she helped me once more she was reporting at a school I was investigating”. “then I saw her again at her wedding, well that didn't end well then there was the time we helped save the world from the Daleks with Mrs Martha jones and captain jack harkness here”. He puts his hand on the coffin gently and sighs bracing himself. “but enough about that and i'd like to end my speech saying as even though I've had many companions through the years I've never had and I never will have a companion like Sarah Jane smith traveling with me in the tardis again”. “I will always miss my Sarah as she will always truly be the human that was closest to me”.

After the funeral and burial side is over Jack and Martha run over to the Doctor. “Doctor is that you” they say shock eve under on their face as they realize who is standing before them with a face they haven’t seen before. “Yes it's me” he says as he chuckles. “why didn't you tell us sooner” they ask. he sighs. “I was grieving over my friend” he whispers. They nod as they understand how the doctor is feeling as Sarah Jane had become a close friend to them as well.

Suddenly their eyes grew wide with shock. “what” the doctor asks his hand flying to his mouth. “do I have something in my teeth”? “Doctor” jack asks shaking his head. “why are there three more tardis’s here”? “What on earth are you talking about” the Doctor says clearly confused. He turns and his eyes widen as there are indeed three tardis behind him and all of them belonged to him at some point in time or another. out of one steps the 3rd Doctor. Out of the next one steps the 4th doctor and finally out of the 3rd tardis steps the 10th doctor. He runs over to them. “what are you doing here you know all of us being in a single point in time could cause a severe paradox” he asks. “our tardis's were drawn to this point” the 10th doctor says stuffing his hands in his overcoat pockets. “well” the 11th doctor sighs, lowering his head. “this is a very sad day for all of my regenerations who knew her so it’s no wonder all of you were pulled here”. 

“Who are you taking about and why are we at a funeral” they ask looking around quite puzzled. “come here” he whispers leading them to the casket and pulling it open. The 10th doctor's eyes widen. “no it can't be” he whispers as he stares in shock into the casket. “who is it who died” the other 2 doctors ask as they are on the other side of the casket and they cannot see who it is. he looks at them straight in the eye as he tries not to cry. He bites his lip and tries not to sob. “it's Sarah” he whispers his voice wobbling with grief. the 3rd and 4th widen their eyes. “not Sarah Jane” they say in hushed tones. “yes” the 11th Doctor trembles, his head bowed. “she died because of cancer”. they all bow their heads as well as if to give a moment of silence for their fallen companion. “I guess they all really do leave” they all whisper. 

the 11th Doctor smiles and turns to the other and says to the 3rd and the 4th regenerations of himself, “take her on amazing journeys” he says. “make her have the time of her life so she can say her life was amazing and adventurous make sure she doesn't regret a single day with us because she truly was my best friend”. “agreed” they say. “well goodbye” the other doctors say, turning back to their own tardis. “we Must leave before a paradox is created like you said earlier”. “of course” 11 says with a chuckle. “But when have I ever listened to myself”? The doctors chuckle as the three of them turn and walk into their respective tardis. The 11th doctor freezes as he hears from inside of the 3rd and 4th doctor tardis the voice he wishes he could hear one last time. “Doctor what’s going on why did we stop all of a sudden”? “Ah sarah” the third doctor says. “I just had to pop in to visit a good friend of mine” he says closing the door behind him as his tardis dematerialises. The 11th doctor looks over to the 4th doctor's tardis and he hears this doctor’s Sarah ask a very similar thing. “Oh Sarah I’m sorry I had something very urgent to attend to so let’s choose our next destination now shall we” the fourth doctor asks as the door to his tardis closes and the tardis dematerialises. He looks over to the 10th doctor sadly. “I have to get Sarah back to Luke and K9 from a few years ago so yeah it’s odd we all were interacting with Sarah when we were pulled to this point” the 10th doctor says sadly. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to spend more time with her” he says as he closes the door to his tardis behind him and it dematerializes. the Doctor smiles a smile that holds back his heartbroken emotions and walks back over to Sarah Jane. he sighs. “yes we did have some amazing times didn't we Sarah and no matter what happens I will never forget you my Sarah Jane smith” he says as he closes the coffin for the final time.

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of the beautiful Elisabeth sladen. a wonderful woman who will never be forgotten and who will always be remembered as Sarah Jane smith the companion to the 4th doctor.


End file.
